Lure of the Bespectacled Goddess
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Shauntal calls Black over for mysterious reasons, and he only realizes too late what he's gotten himself into.


It was a strange request. Shortly after settling in at home, fresh from his victory at the Pokemon League, he received a letter from the Elite Four member Shauntal, asking him to come visit her at her house. Unsure about why, but eager to find out, he hopped onto his Unpheasant that afternoon and set out for her home. It was a nice place, rather small for someone with the kind of salary she had, but by the standards of anyone else, a gorgeous house for one person to live in, which it was. She wasn't like all the other people who had mansions devoted simply to themselves, a refreshing change. Still, she had two rows of statues, various ghost Pokemon, lining the walk to her door, because nobody could have that much money and not indulge somewhere down the line.

Nervous, he rang the doorbell, only for her to greet him within seconds. There she stood, the overwhelmingly beautiful, purple-haired Elite Four member. She had her hip cocked, and without a word, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the house.

"Y-you wanted to see me, Shauntal?" he managed to spit out. She still hadn't let go of his collar, and it didn't matter how her house looked, because he was too worried about what was going on to really care.

She pulled him through the house, swaying her hips each time she moved flawlessly in those high heels of hers. "Yes, Black, I did. But please, let's get you comfortable first." She pulled him into her bedroom, and now he was starting to rather uncomfortable. The floral curtains were drawn, the bed was messy and unmade, and at the desk lay a pile of crumpled-up papers she had surely been writing on and felt were unworthy of her masterful pen.

"I'm comfortable! I am! Please, just tell me!" He flailed his arms around, trying to get her to stop, but she wouldn't. She turned him around and his heart sank as he felt something on his wrist, followed immediately by two clicks. "Wait, what did you-"

She turned him back around, and he stopped talking with her lips pressed against his. "I wanted to ask you a few things." She ran her hands along his shoulders and arms, fingertips gliding gently. She undid the zipper on his jacket, which he had up for the windy ride over, and rubbed against his t-shirt a little, musing to herself, "So strong for a young boy..."

"Like w-w-what?" He was too nervous to do very much, growing more so as she fell to her knees in front of him. He struggled against his bindings, but the cuffs were high quality, certainly not breaking under anything he could muster. He stepped backward a little, only to be pressed tight against a wall, the well-endowed woman standing imposingly over him.

"I'm a writer, Black. And I was just in the middle of a rather scrumptious piece about you and your friend Cheren when I hit a bit of a writer's block. So I decided to call you over and find some thing out for myself." She drew closer, again bringing her face to his. "Maybe," she breathed, licking her lips slowly, "Satisfying some appetites of my own."

Understandably, Black's penis reacted in the way she had hoped for, raging against his pants. She looked down, seeing them tenting like that, and again licked her lips. The boy was incredibly well endowed, just what she had hoped for. "Cheren" was going to love it, but for the moment, so would she. Dropping down to her knees, she tugged his pants down until they were around his ankles, taking his boxers with him. His penis sprang out in front of her, betraying his instincts to run away and begged for her to treat it lovingly.

"So big... And uncut, too. That's something I didn't expect," she mused, peeling off her long, silken gloves as she grasped it with one hand and his butt with the other. "Maybe my newest story shouldn't be of you with Cheren after all," she murmured. "Maybe what the world wants to read is the tale of a dashing young woman having her way with a young boy torn between his primal urges and sense of right and wrong. Will he give into the temptation of the seductress, or will he fight with his last dying breath?" Her warm, wet breath rushed against his cock, making him shiver, as her hand drew a little closer to his ass than comfortable.

Bad touch. Bad touch. Bad touch.

Shauntal dragged her tongue along the outermost inch, closing her eyes to savor the taste. "I can taste it. You masturbated this morning, didn't you? Dealt with your morning wood like a man. But who could it have been to? Your friend Bianca maybe? The distant, unattainable Kamitsure? Or maybe that's not the way you spin. Maybe it was your best friend Cheren? Or maybe none of them. Maybe it was humble old me. Oh, each of those options would make for a wonderful story, wouldn't they?" Again, she licked, this time stroking his base. "So what is it? Temptation, or are you to going to... Fight?" She capped off the long pause not only with the world, but with a finger slipping right up his ass.

He yelped, thrusting forward, right into Shauntal's waiting mouth, falling for the trap like an idiot. He shuddered as her wet, soft lips wrapped around his penis, her tongue moving sensually around it. As her head shifted along his cock and her hand worked his base, the other snaking slowly into his behind, she found herself without a hand to pleasure herself with, and she was certainly in need of that as she took more and more in. Her long, stockinged legs rubbed together in a desperate plea for pleasure that went unheard. She dared not release a hand, though, dared not let up on him for a second.

Black slumped against the wall, breath racing, as all the confusion of his situation left him completely flabbergasted He pieced together little bits of things; Shauntal had handcuffed and molested him, said something about him and Cheren that made him eight shades of uncomfortable, and and he was growing less and less resistant to her advances as time drew on. Shi-Shauntal... he whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly. With each motion of her dextrous tongue, each passing of his flesh between her soft, pouty lips into her velvety mouth, the slow-building feeling of her stimulating him from behind, he wanted increasingly more to give in to her advances.

The story wrote itself in the writer's head, and each time she would stop her tongue worship of the boy's impressive package, she would breathlessly spin the threads of her tale for his private audience. She could feel the area between her thighs grow progressively wetter as she chronicled Black's slow submission to her, the gradual decline of his will and descent into the pleasures of flesh untold to his young body.

No masturbation could please Black as her tongue could, and the revelation came crushing down on him with totality. So good... he moaned at long last, hanging his head in defeat, conceding the fight and surrendering his body to the bespectacled temptress. More, please, more! He let out a yelp as the finger finally reached its mark inside him, stimulating his prostate with experienced motions. His body arched back against the wall, pushing his pelvis forward, hoping she would accept his offering of himself.

Give it all to me, she moaned, lust edged on her every word. They came out like fire, burning like fine whiskey down her throat. She needed it now, needed it as much as he did. His release would set her free and she could move on to the real delicacy of the night. To take his innocence would be her ultimate prize, but first, she needed him to grant her one request.

I'm going to-Ah! Black pushed forward, lips trembling as his body fell lazily against the wall. His penis responded more heavily, spurting his young, thin seed onto her outstretched tongue that toyed with his foreskin while her hand kept pumping. Her head fell back, tongue curling up as it returned to her mouth and she graciously accepted his gift. His boyhood began to grow limp before her eyes, causing her to frown.

She withdrew the hands from his pelvis and his ass, and she decided to give him some time to relax. She got up off her knees, shoved him forcefully onto the bed, adjusted his handcuffs and simply walked out of the room. It was slow to dawn on Black, but when the post-orgasm haze faded, he realized that she was gone, and he was still handcuffed. Actually, he was now cuffed to the bedposts. There was no escape, was there? Sure, there were worse fates than being bound to the bed of a woman so beautiful and be used like that, but did he really want to stay there for round two? Would she want more from him than just his body? He was gravely concerned.

It must have been ten minutes of being left to his own thoughts with his pants down around his ankles, before Shauntal finally returned with a glass of water and a smile on her face. A bounce to her step betrayed the difficulty she should have had wearing those high heels as she walked in singing, You led me away from home, just to save you from being alone. Her sweet tune came to an abrupt end as she leaned onto the bed, placing the water to his lips. Drink, you don't want to get dehydrated.

Not looking to cross her, he drank the whole glass, which she then carelessly dropped onto the bedside table. C-can you let me go, please? he asked, staring at her with worry. He had no idea what she wanted, what she would do next, and if he'd ever let her go.

Oh, don't worry, dear, she smiled. Her ruby lips leaned into his for a kiss. Once I know how you would do on the bottom, I promise to let you go back home. Unless, of course, you don't want to. Perhaps you'd like to stay after I've had my way with you. Maybe we could even invite your friend Cheren over and I could solve my writer's block by having you perform for me. I guess we'll just have to see. Her hands dug into her tights, slowly pulling them down to her knees to reveal that she wasn't wearing anything beneath them. A trail of juices ran down her thigh, Black's eyes following them up to find her soft, dripping mound soaked from her earlier treatment of him.

Next, she adjusted the top portion of her dress, her voluptuous breasts popping free of their prison. Seeing how his eyes widened at the sight of them, she leaned forward, burying his face in them while her hands shifted lower to her vagina, which demanded pleasure that very moment.

In seconds, his penis was back to life as he began to lick her breasts, overcome by the temptation of pleasures of the flesh. Take me, Shauntal, he moaned breathlessly. Take this young trainer's innocence so that he may always remember his first time as being with a woman as lovely and experienced as yours, and I will be honored to call you my first.

She melted at those words, her lower lip trembling with joy. Very well, she moaned, climbing onto the bed. She pulled up the hem of her purple dress, straddling him from behind. Her wide hips and deliciously sank lower, and had his hands not been restrained, he would have surely reached out to grasp her ass. But lo, he was forced to merely sit and watch it mesmerizingly sink down on his aching cock.

Shauntal! he shouted out as she claimed his virginity for her own. Her velvety inner walls enveloped him, slick and warm, tight around his large shaft. He could not have asked for a better first time, at the mercy of this experienced woman, bound and subjected to her will. She knew what do, she would treat him right, and it would be glorious.

Spinning into ecstasy, the temptress began to rise on his engorged shaft, swollen inside her radiant womanhood that quivered for his boyish touch! She grabbed her breasts, parting them and kneading the flesh as she moved in his lap with expert precision. The world no longer mattered to her, no longer existed. Enraptured in the divine sensations of her sexuality, the only things she knew were lust and pleasure!

The boy had little patience for her writing the story as it occurred, for the elated ramblings of the goddess that rode his cock. Still, with the musical voice singing on high tales of passions in her voice wracked with pleasure, he had no objections to the words she spoke, no matter what she said. After all, he was hers now, to do with as she wished, and he could not object.

Lust boiled inside them, tossing their bodies to and fro upon the limits of the sea, an ocean of debauchery for them to merely sail onto until the unfortunate day their wayward ship comes upon a port! Her head hung back, pantyhose falling a little looser about her slender legs as she heaved upon him. Do you submit to me, Black? Will you devote yourself to the pleasures granted by this divine beauty, to reveal for all eternity in a carnal parade of sin?

A powerful, eager Yes! escaped his lips, halfway an hour to her question, halfway merely an expression of the pleasure that coursed through his body. It tore its way through his veins, lighting his nerves with radiant white fire. He dared not tear his eyes away, dare not pull away from the hypnotic sway of her hips upon him, each time she came down, a wave of pleasure crashing upon his very being.

She was reaching into his soul now, into his very essence, pulling him in so they could bond, twist their existences into one being whose sole purposes was to experience the promised climax they both knew was quickly coming upon them...

Cynthia stared at Shauntal as she put down the bundle of papers, nothing there were still several pages left to the manuscript Shauntal handed her. It was Shauntal's usual fare, except for the fact she had written herself into the story, which was a new occurrence She took a sip of her coffee and sighed. "Well, it's up to your usual standards."

"Thanks," Shauntal said, also sipping on the coffee, legs crossed, on the balcony of Cynthia's villa. She had come for the usual visit, let Cynthia read over her stuff, and catch up on things, as well as find out more about Cynthia's desire to commission a story of her and a certain girl from Twinleaf Town. "Something seems a bit off in your reaction, though."

"Nothing, it's just... The way you wrote it, it's like you actually did it." She omitted the parts about how Shauntal constantly described herself as a goddess and such, deciding not to call her out on those details.

With a chuckle, Shauntal leaned into the table, her voice dropping. "And who's to say it didn't?"

Cynthia's eyes widened. She had a feeling that, if it did, it was rather embellished compared to the reality of things, but the principle of it was still rather scandalous. "What? You can't be-Really? And what does Grimsley think about his girlfriend tying down teenage boys to have your way with?"

She leaned back, a wide grin on her face. "This is only the first half of the manuscript. I'd say Grimsley enjoyed matters just as much as I did." She left that open, but Cynthia got the hint, and after a moment of silence, they both started laughing. Cynthia wanted nothing more than to read the second half, now. 


End file.
